


Even the Earth Quakes

by ilovebadmovies



Series: Epicenter [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovebadmovies/pseuds/ilovebadmovies
Summary: Sam has been kidnapped and Luke's world has fallen apart.





	Even the Earth Quakes

Luke looked at the phone in his hand, usually seeing Deckard's name pop up would bring a smile to his face but, he couldn't bare telling him what was going on. It had been days since Sam was taken, he had tried to call Shaw as soon as he found out but he had been on a mission and unreachable. They had been scouring the globe for any trace of his daughter but had so far come up empty. Since Letty had forced him into a bedroom to at least pretend to get some rest all he had been doing was praying to anyone that was listening that his baby girl was alright. He couldn't face Deck right now, he knew how much he loved Sam, he didn't want him beating himself up because he had been away on a mission. Ever since working together to stop Eteon he and Shaw had been growing closer. Anytime Deckard was in LA he would stop by the house, first just for dinner, then he started staying for a few days to spend time with the two of them. While they still snarked at each other there was a certain fondness to it now and he could see their relationship inching toward something more than friendship. Luke was trying to take things slow with the other man, Hattie had said that his last serious relationship had ended fairly badly. So instead of wrapping him in a hug or pulling him into a kiss he would clap him on the shoulder. Sam adored him, she would text him when he was away and she hadn't taken off the necklace he had given her for her birthday since she put it on. But now Sam was missing and with every passing day the hope of finding her faded a little bit. 

He ignored the call and the voicemail that followed, instead he stared at the ceiling and thought of his little girl.

Luke didn't know how long he had been laying there when his phone rang again. It was Deckard, he ignored the call. His phone started ringing again immediately, but he ignored that one too. When the phone rang for a third time he decided he would have to answer, he didn't know how many times he could hit decline before Shaw flew to LA to kick his ass.  
He tried to pull himself together before answering. "Shaw, hey..." He trailed off not knowing where to start, he supposed he should tell him about Sam and apologize for ignoring his phone calls.  
"Luke, she's safe, I got her."  
"What?" The words made no sense, Deckard didn't even know she was missing.  
"Sam is safe. Sweetheart come talk to your dad."  
"Daddy." The vise that had been crushing his heart for the past few days broke and he couldn't stop tears from escaping.  
"Sam, Sammy, you're okay?"  
"Yeah, Deck and Aunt Hattie saved me, we're going back to his apartment right now."  
"Oh God, Sam, I love you so much." He could barely breathe around the relief clogging his throat.  
"I love you too dad." He heard her trying to hide a yawn.  
"Get some rest sweetie, can I talk to Deckard for a minute?"  
"Sure, I'll see you soon. Love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Hey."  
"Deck, thank you, so much."  
"Of course, I'm going to get her back to my place so she can rest, I booked you a flight out of LAX, it leaves in two hours. I'll send you the info."  
"Thank you."  
"Try to sleep once you're on the plane, you sound exhausted."  
"I will."

Luke shoved some clothes that looked like they were clean and might belong to him into a bag and pocketed his passport. When he exited the room Letty gave him a stern look from her spot on the couch that quickly turned to relief when he told her that Sam was safe. She weaved through LA traffic to get him to the airport in time and promised she would let everyone else know what was going on. He was grateful, he didn't have the energy to talk to anyone. Security and boarding were a blur and he fell asleep before the plane was in the air, the panic and fear from the past few days finally catching up with him. He finally woke up to the plane skidding across the tarmac at Heathrow. Hattie was waiting for him at baggage claim, he pulled her into a tight hug, "Let's get you to Sam."  
"Thank you Hatt." She lead him outside to an illegally parked Astin Martin and ignored the police officer yelling and trying to give her a ticket. They both climbed in and as soon as the doors were closed she was peeling out. They were silent most of the ride, Luke was anxious to see his daughter and Hattie looked tired. She pulled into the underground garage beneath Deckard's townhouse and parked the car. It looked like the place had been remodeled since the last time he had been there, which admittedly was over a year ago.  
Hattie saw him looking around, "Mom started renovations when Deck was on a mission, considering the number of walls she knocked down, he didn't really have a choice but to keep going" Luke let out a small chuckle, he could see how pissed Shaw would have been to come home to that. The woman in question was sitting at the kitchen table cleaning a sizable cache of weapons and drinking tea. She smiled when she saw them, "They're still asleep." Hattie nodded and continued to lead him through the house.  
"Sam woke up with a nightmare last night, she went to Deck's room, they spent a while watching TV before sleep caught up with them both." Luke could picture Hattie standing watch all night to make sure nothing else happened, he imagined that was why she was so tired. She silently opened the door and there they were. 

Sam was dressed in what looked like a mix of Hattie and Deckard's clothes and Deckard was in a well worn pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt, there was a bandage wrapped around his left bicep. Sam was curled into Deckard's side, her hands fisted in the material of his shirt so he couldn't move away. Deckard had his uninjured arm wrapped around her holding her tight. Something in Luke's chest loosened at the slight and at the same time tears started burning at the back of his eyes. Hattie nudged him through the door and closed it quietly behind him, he assumed she was either going to sleep or supervise Magdalene with the worrying number of guns in the kitchen but, he could worry about later. He took off his shoes and jacket and made his way over to the bed. He climbed in behind Sam pressing a kiss to her hair and just breathing in the scent of her. He let his tears fall into her curls for a moment before looking up. Deck was giving him a drowsy smile. Luke couldn't help it, he leaned over Sam cupping Deckard's cheek in his hand. He couldn't make any words come out, instead he pressed a kiss to the other man's lips, trying to put how grateful he was into that gesture. When he pulled away Deck still looked sleepy and now maybe a little stunned. Luke curled up behind Sam and reached over to thread his fingers through Deckard's. The other man gave his hand a squeeze before drifting back to sleep. Luke took a second to take this moment in. Sam and Deckard, both in his arms, both safe.


End file.
